1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to inspecting objects and, in particular, to identifying inconsistencies in objects. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for projecting an image of an inconsistency on the surface of an object in a location corresponding to the location of the inconsistency using a projector mounted on the end effector of the inspection device that does not rely on global coordinate systems.
2. Background
Nondestructive inspection involves different analysis techniques used to evaluate the properties of an object without causing damage to the object. Nondestructive inspection may be performed in a number of different ways. For example, nondestructive inspection may include ultrasonic testing. Ultrasonic testing involves using sound waves to inspect objects. The object tested may be comprised of different types of materials. For example, the materials may be one of steel, metals, alloys, concrete, wood, composite materials, and other types of materials.
With ultrasonic testing, transducers send first sound waves (pulses) into an object. Second sound waves (echoes) are received as a response to the first sound waves sent into the object. The response is analyzed for a number of different purposes. For example, the analysis may be used to characterize materials in the object, identify inconsistencies, and for other purposes.
Determining whether inconsistencies are present may be performed at different times during the life cycle of an object. For example, a nondestructive inspection may be made on an object after manufacturing the object, while the object is in use, during maintenance, and at other suitable times. The inspections often involve “C-scan” or spatial maps showing signal responses of interest in context of the structure. The C-scan may be displayed as images on a display device.
For example, ultrasonic inspection may be used to determine whether an inconsistency is present on an aircraft part. The aircraft part may be one that has been manufactured or is in use. Once an inconsistency is identified in the aircraft part, a determination may be made whether to rework the object, replace the object, or discard the object. Marking the location of the inconsistency is performed to assist in evaluation and rework.
With currently used ultrasonic inspection systems, marking the location of an inconsistency on the surface of the object may be more difficult than desired. Currently used sensor systems require the operator to accurately transfer the inconsistency shown in the external C-scan image to the surface of the object. The manual operations performed by the operator to transfer the location of the inconsistency for rework may take longer than desired and may not be as accurate as desired.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a method and apparatus that takes into account one or more of the issues discussed above as well as possibly other issues.